Rebirth
by Waning Lightz
Summary: A young girl escapes from a secret facility called The Institute. Prologue set 3 years before the story. Totally AU. No set Parings.
1. Chapter 1

Just an Idea i've been working on. The parings have not been set yet, and it will have multiple character stars. I'm posting the prologue to see if anyone is interested. But I don't wanna give anything away so it will be vague.

Okay so it's completely AU, there will be a few elements from Mai-HiME and Otome. And I will be using the characters.

Again, i'm going to repeat that pairings have not been set and other main characters will be introduced LATER.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Rebirth **

Prologue

September 2nd 2007

Fuuka City, Japan

Duran sprinted as fast as she possibly could, darting around the corners of the labyrinth like corridors she was currently in; her long raven locks floating behind her. The only thing she could hear was the loud clap of her heeled boots echoing as they rapidly hit the marble floor below them, but she knew they were after her. She knew better than anyone that the element of surprise was the key to a successful kill; it was the first thing they had taught her in The Institute.

She stopped as she came upon two doors and let out a frustrated groan. They had not been in the blue prints she had memorized.

Mentally cursing her lack of preparation; she took out a coin from her pocket and flipped it. If she could not make an educated guess, she would leave it up to fate.

Heads.

_Door on the right it is…_

She opened it violently and swung it closed behind her as she ran down yet another hallway. She hoped that the two doors would slow down her pursuers; if she had not seen it in her blue prints – chances were they had not either. She silently prayed that they would choose the wrong door.

She knew it was a foolish thought however, she was positive that there would be more than one person after her.

That was another rule that they taught you at The Institute; never go in alone. Always have back up.

Duran felt herself cringe as she thought of yet another rule. She had always hated them growing up, long before she had become a teenager and escaped that wretched place. They were engraved into her mind, and came as easy to her as breathing. _Rules to live by…_

Obedience.

Teamwork.

Training.

How to kill, when to kill and where to kill; all inherent within her by the age of 7, as a result of the many methods of conditioning used by The Institute. Duran had known how to immobilize an enemy long before she was taught how to ride a bicycle. The Institute had its own set of priorities when it came to teaching its children.

Children.

That is what they were; however, it was not how they were seen. They were viewed as weapons. To be moulded, shaped and formed. To fight wars.

Duran slowed her pace down as she heard a hissing sound coming from above her. She did not know where she was, or where any of these halls led. The blue-prints she had read must have been out of date. As the hissing grew louder, Duran stopped running.

**Hide. **

Escaping from The Institute, Duran had learned to rely on her instincts above everything else. They were why she was still alive.

Rapidly walking to the nearest room, she went inside and closed the door behind her. She stepped further into the dark room and patiently waited for her eyes to adjust to the lack of light. She saw the outline of a desk towards the back of the room, and carefully walked towards it, trying to be as silent as she could.

When she reached the table, she blindly searched for the switch on the reading lamp on top of it, sliding papers off of the desk in the process. Her hand finally found the string she had been searching for, as she pulled at it, she heard it click.

The small light source illuminated only two-thirds of the room, leaving the corners and far walls still drowned in darkness. Duran looked around the empty room. It looked like an office, which was used often. She bent down and picked up the papers she had dropped.

As she stood up straight and placed the papers on the desk a glint of something metallic caught her eye. She tensed wondering how someone had managed to get so close to her without her hearing anything.

"Keep your hands up where I can see them Dee," came the bark of a familiar voice. Duran felt her breath hitch as she heard her. It had been nearly three years since she had escaped. Three years without seeing any of them…her family.

"Or should I call you Natsuki now?" her captor snorted.

Duran slowly turned around, keeping her hands visible at all times. A dark silhouette stood in the corner of the room, a metallic object visible within their grasp. As the shadow drew closer into the light Duran felt her heart leap into her throat; she had been prepared for the possibility of encountering her, and the others…but seeing her now, Duran was stunned into immobility.

In the three years she had been gone, the redhead in front of her had certainly grown up. No longer was she short, freckled and awkward.

The girl standing in front of her was almost her height. Her skin was both clear and fair. Her eyes were now colder, more calculating. Her smirk more feral and her body had developed beyond her years.

Duran smiled. _Yes, she certainly has grown up._

"Julia," she whispered, her emerald eyes meeting the cold lime irises of the redhead standing in front of her. "I'm glad they sent you."

Julia returned a brief but genuine smile which had caught Duran by surprise.

Her expression soon morphed into one of robotic neutrality, however, as she kept her gun raised towards Duran.

"You shouldn't be Dee, I'm here to kill you."

"I understand."

* * *

Review if you're interested in this. I wanna know if I should keep going.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enter Shizuru. **

**

* * *

Rebirth**

Chapter 1

Fuuka City, Japan

September 7th 2010

"Dr. Viola?" a timid voice squeaked from behind her.

Shizuru turned away from the patient chart she had been reading, to see a small group of Interns huddled by the corner of the room. She noticed that some of them were shuffling from one foot to the other (whether it was from nerves or excitement she wasn't sure) while others looked around wide eyed of the medical equipment around them.

Mentally heaving a sigh, she gave the group a reassuring smile as she walked towards them.

"Hello everyone, as you already know my name is Shizuru Viola and I will be your resident mentor over the next year. If you have any questions about…," She began robotically reciting the annual intern-speech every resident doctor was forced to deliver upon meeting their assigned group. She outlined the rules and regulation, the organizational structure of the hospital, some of the tasks they may be assigned and things that were expected of them.

"…is everything clear?" she asked, silently wishing for them to not ask her any questions so they could move on. She smiled as the interns nodded over enthusiastically and waited for her to continue their orientation.

"Excellent follow me," she said turning around and briskly walking away from the group. She could hear their shoes squeaking against the floor as they ran to catch up with her, and the mumbling behind her. She was aware they were speaking about her, how they did not expect her to look as she does, or expect her to be as young as she is, it was the same reaction, year after year.

"Although I'm sure you are already aware of the benefits of participating in morning rounds, I'm obligated to outline them once again before we begin…" she continued droning on the tedious speech, which had also remained the same year after year. She let her mind wander as she continued to narrate it.

_Same speech, same halls, same people._

There had been an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach during the past few weeks. She was becoming aware of the constant monotony that was now her life; the dullness that came from not being challenged anymore and performing the same repetitive tasks, day after day.

"Now," she heard herself say, "let me introduce you to some of the patients you will be taking care of…," her legs began to take her towards the patient rooms. As they walked down the hall she could see a familiar man sitting in front of a room. Smiling at him as she passed, she saw that he was struggling to stay awake. As she walked forward she heard the mumbling of the interns behind her grow louder, she turned around to find them huddled in a group in front of the door.

"That's it," someone whispered, "that's the room."

"Have you all got something you would like to share with me?" she looked at the group pointedly trying to suppress the curve of her lips. The group immediately silenced themselves and looked at the floor.

"Well?" she said in a faux-stern voice, tapping her foot on the floor. She was amused by their curiosity and knew why they were huddled around the door of that particular patient, it was a small city, and the patient had certainly been seen on many national news broadcasts three years ago. Her lovely face was on every channel before they had even brought her into the hospital.

Shizuru felt herself blushing as she thought of the young woman they had brought, escorted by a mob of government officials, agents and the entire Fuuka City police force. She had been suffering from third degree burns, failing organs and a concussion. Shizuru had been the only doctor on call that night. It had taken her five hours of surgery to save her life, unfortunately the damage had been too extensive and the young woman had fallen into a coma.

It had been amazing she had survived at all, but Shizuru could not help feeling a pang of sadness whenever she saw the unconscious woman. As time went on, the young woman's skin and organs had healed, her bones had mended…but she still remained in her coma; a guard always present outside of her door.

"Um, nothing I've just heard a few stories…about this patient," replied a hesitant voice of a young intern.

"Yes, she is quiet infamous," Shizuru said in a distant voice as she looked past the group of interns and at the door which contained the young woman she had become infatuated with in the past three years; the mysterious woman who had been responsible for the bombing that had tragically killed Fuuka's late senator, Sergey Wang.

"Is she really a terrorist?" Shizuru's attention was brought back to the interns in front of her by the sudden outburst.

"I hear she's beautiful!" another intern exclaimed.

"What's her name?" asked a female intern curiously, "it wasn't given in the reports or broadcasted when…it happened."

Shizuru smiled as she let the woman's name escape her lips, "Kuga. Her name is Natsuki Kuga."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the no updating. Uni's getting hectic. This particular story will have short chapters. I haven't given up on any of my other stories either. Thank you for all your support.


End file.
